<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday Rain Will Come. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220277">Someday Rain Will Come.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#HosieWritings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hosie, Hosiewritings, hope loves josie but josie is oblivious, josie is screwed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:56:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie's ex girlfriend, Sheila James, who broke up with her and broke her heart is moving back to Mystic Falls. And she has a new girlfriend. Josie panics and doesn't know what to do. Sheila can't find out Josie's still single or she'll make her life a living hell. That's when Hope Mikaelson enters the picture. The two of them fake a date, and then fake a relationship. Chaos ensues when one, or both, catch feelings.</p><p>OR<br/>A chaotic fake dating au where Hope and Josie are dumbasses in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Past Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#HosieWritings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I: Finding A Fake Girlfriend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for #hosiewritings (this will be a full story)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Josie, I have really bad news." Lizzie says as she bursts into their dorm. Startling Josie, who's sitting on her bed, reading.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheila James is moving back to Mystic Falls." Lizzie tells her </p><p> </p><p>"She's <em> what </em>?!" Josie yells.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, look." Lizzie says as she hands Josie her phone. There's a post on instagram of Shelia by the "Welcome to Mystic Falls"sign. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Josie curses to herself. She is not the type of person to ever really curse, either. "Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> And </em> she has a new girlfriend." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not gonna like this." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, Lizzie, just tell me." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheila is dating Penelope Park." Lizzie says slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> WHAT </em>?!" Josie exclaims. "My ex girlfriends are dating each other?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…" Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn it. Do you think Sheila is going to still attend Salvatore?" Josie asks. </p><p> </p><p>"More likely." Lizzie says softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit." Josie says. "If she finds out I'm single, she will make my life a living hell." </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie frowns, unhappy to see her sister in a stressed out state. Then her blue eyes lit up and she gasped. "I got it!" She says. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Josie asks, desperate for any suggestions her sister might have.</p><p> </p><p>"If Sheila ever asks, just say you are dating someone." Lizzie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a bad idea," Josie says. "Only there's one problem."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lizzie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm <em> not </em> dating someone else." Josie explains. </p><p> </p><p>"So?" Lizzie asks.</p><p> </p><p>Josie scoffs. "<em> So, </em>if Sheila thinks I'm dating someone, she'll wanna know who!" </p><p> </p><p>"Just make it up." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't just-" Josie was cut off by a knock at the door. </p><p> </p><p>Josie walks over to the door and opens it. Revealing a black haired, blue eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Jo." The girl smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheila." Josie says. "Hi."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss me?" Sheila asks with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Totally." Josie says sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw." Sheila pouts. "Sorry, Jo. I've moved on." </p><p> </p><p>"So have I." Josie blurts out. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Sheila raises an eyebrow. "You have?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie gulps and nods. "Yep." She squeaks out. </p><p> </p><p>"With who?" Sheila asks smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not your business." Josie says in a snarky tone. .</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Sheila asks. "There isn't any one, is there." She pouts. </p><p> </p><p>"No, there is." Josie glares. "You can meet her today."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it." Sheila smirks. "Bye Jo." </p><p> </p><p>"Bye." Josie says sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Sheila walks away and Josie slams the door shut. She turns around and faces Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, what did I just do?" She asks her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"You just lied to your ex girlfriend." Lizzie tells her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhh fuck!" Josie groans. "I am so fucking screwed!" </p><p> </p><p>"Josie, relax." Lizzie says. "Just tell Sheila she doesn't attend SBS." </p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie." Josie sighs. "I <em> just </em> told her that I'm going to introduce my girlfriend to her <em> today </em>." </p><p> </p><p>There's another knock on the door, Josie groans. She goes to pull the door open. "Sheila I swear to God, I don't want any of your bullshit today-"</p><p> </p><p>Hope laughs, "Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" As she enters the twins' room. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope!" Josie says. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Hope laughs. "Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighs, "Ugh, no, I'm not." </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Josie was about to speak but Lizzie cut her off. She shuts the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Josie's two evil exes are seeing each other, Sheila and Penelope, Sheila came by to see Josie and Josie blurted out she has a new girlfriend, but she really doesn't and now Josie's fucked." Lizzie summarizes. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds about right." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well I can pretend to be your girlfriend." Hope says.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?" Josie's eyes grow wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, is that a problem?" Hope asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I guess I'm just caught off guard a little bit." Josie replies. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, yeah, I can pretend to be your girlfriend." Hope tells her.</p><p> </p><p>"You will?" Josie asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Hope smiles. "I'll see you later." She says as she kisses Josie's cheek. "Bye babe."  She smiles. She opens the door and walks out. Josie closes the door and turns to Lizzie.</p><p> </p><p>"Did that just happen?" She asks.</p><p> </p><p>"If you mean your best friend who you've been in love with since we were 12, just offered to be your girlfriend, then yes, yes it just happened." Lizzie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I really don't know what to do." Josie says.</p><p> </p><p>"Just go along with it." Lizzie says. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure this is even a good idea?" Josie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want evil thing one and evil thing two to know you're single?" Lizzie asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Josie replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Then <em>go along</em> with it." Lizzie repeats.</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighs and nods, "okay." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Established Fake Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Josie talk things over about how to believably make Penelope and Sheila think they're dating. They're currently in Hope's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are there any boundaries?" Josie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not really." Hope replies. "We can do whatever you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Josie asks, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure." Hope nods. "I'm comfortable with whatever you want to do." She smiles. "We can hold hands." She grabs Josie's hands. "Kiss each other's cheeks." She playfully kisses Josie's cheek. "Call each other pet names." She says. "Whatever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee, it sounds like you're in love with me." Josie jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea." Hope says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what?" Josie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Hope replies as she smiles and blushes a little. "So, what time are we meeting them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told Shelia that she'd meet my girlfriend today." Josie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, today it is then." Hope smiles. "So," she sticks her hand out for Josie to hold. "Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie stammers a bit, then she grabs Hope's hand. "Ready as can be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great." Hope says with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie swears that Hope was created- no- crafted by the Gods themselves. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>deity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hope swears that Josie's the most beautiful thing to ever grace the Earth. A literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>ethereal</span>
  </em>
  <span> being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The lovely couple stand up, leave Hope's room and head downstairs, hand in hand. </span>Hope's a little distracted (or very distracted, actually) by how graceful and beautiful Josie looks, that she can't help but finding herself blushing over the fact that she's "dating" Josie fucking Saltzman and falling even more in love with her now that they're 'dating'. Josie fucking Saltzman! Her best friend since she was 14 and who she has been in love with for four years. If this were real life, she'd pinch herself to see if it were actually real, and she wasn't just daydreaming about dating Josie again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walk over towards Sheila &amp; Penelope, who are kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem." Josie says as she clears her throat. "Hey"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pull back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jo Jo." Penelope smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Josie fake smiles. "Shelia, Penelope. Meet my girlfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smirks. "Hey. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU'RE DATING MIKAELSON?" </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>